To Catch a Dragon Slayer's Heart
by Chaos Nightwing
Summary: After the battle for Fairy Tail, Natsu attracts the attention of a certain blue haired mage and a white haired mage. What's a Dragon Slayer to do when these two mages are in constant competition for his heart?
1. Chapter 1

"**Guren Bakuenjin!" **Natsu roared. He let loose a swirl of searing hot fire that sent Laxus flying. When Laxus landed, he didn't get up, and he was having a hard time breathing. Natsu had done it. He had beaten Laxus.

"Laxus was...defeated?" Freed had said in absolute shock. Laxus, an S-class mage, and one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, had lost to Natsu, Fairy Tail's infamous Fire Dragon Slayer. It was then, that Natsu let out a ferocious roar, as if to let everyone know of his victory. Levy just stared in shock and wonder. She knew Natsu was strong, but this strong? It was almost unbelievable. It was here that a slight blush appeared on Levy's face, as she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Natsu's muscular body.

'_Has he always been so strong? Has he always been this..handsome?' _Levy thought to herself. It seemed that all the wounds from his battle caught up to Natsu, because he collapsed to the ground. He had never pushed himself so hard in a fight before. But there was no way he was going to let Laxus hurt his nakama and take Fairy Tail away from them. After all, it was their home to return to.

When Levy saw Natsu fall, she quickly made her way up to him, hoping along the way that he was okay. When she reached him, she noticed that he was covered in bruises and cuts, and he was breathing heavily. Levy couldn't help but watch the rise and fall of his chest, and noticed the most peaceful expression on his face. It was so different from his usual hyper and out going self, and personally, she didn't mind him the way he was right now. He was clearly knocked out, and Levy almost didn't want to wake him up. However, she quickly decided against it, figuring that Natsu might be seriously hurt. Natsu's health was the most important thing at the moment.

"Natsu., are you okay? Please, wake up." Levy prodded gently. Her calm voice betrayed how she actually felt. For some reason, her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, and she was really nervous. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Suddenly, Natsu stirred.

"Oi, Levy..just five more minutes okay?" Natsu said quietly. Levy smiled. He would never change, would he? Regardless, she was glad that he was okay. For some reason, the thought of him being hurt really bothered her. But she couldn't worry about that right now. Right now, she needed to get Natsu to the infirmary.

"C'mon Natsu, lets get you to Fairy Tail, you need some rest." Levy said. She helped him get up, and he put his arm over her shoulder for support so he could walk. Natsu was still breathing hard, and he could barely walk, but the joy he was feeling right now kept him going. After all, Fairy Tail was still their home, and he protected his nakama. Tomorrow, was looking like a great day. And with the Fantasia parade just a few days away, things could only get better. Even if some of those things were things that Natsu never saw coming.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! So actually, I was reading a bunch of fanfiction and decided that there wasn't enough Natsu X Levy, so I decided to right some. But of course, there's gonna be more then that, so don't worry if you're not a fan of the pairing. Also, my other story, The Huntress and The Dragon will be updated by next Friday. I've been suffering from major writers block and I've been super busy with moving, school, drama, and a bunch of other things. But I am actually really happy that people still read that story. We're up to over 4, 500 views on that one, and honestly, I hope this one gets just as much, if not more. I'll try to update every week when possible, and don't worry about this chapter being so short, the other chapters will be longer as well. Same with my other story. Thanks for your support, I'll see you real soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Welcome back to "How to Catch a Dragon Slayer's Heart"! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to work things out, ya know? Well without further delay, here's what you've been waiting for!**

* * *

A week has passed since the battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel are still recovering from their battle with Laxus. Master Makarov has made a full recovery. However, Laxus was excommunicated from the guild because of his actions. Natsu tried to convince the master to let him stay, but the old master wouldn't hear it. However. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were invited to stay at the guild, and with some prodding from Laxus, they decided to stay with their true family. It didn't take long for them to integrate back into Fairy Tail. Everything was back to normal. Or at least, for the most party anyways.

Word of Natsu's victory quickly spread across Fairy Tail. To say that people were surprised was an understatement. Gray refused to believe it at first. Erza was surprised at first, but was proud. Lucy was just plain shocked. The other members of Fairy Tail had reactions ranging from falling over anime style to wanting to throw Natsu a party. However, there were two wizards in particular that became more interested in Natsu.

Levy McGarden, the Solid Script mage witnessed Natsu's decisive battle with Laxus. To say she was impressed was an understatement. The power and courage that Natsu showed that day was incredible. He knew that Laxus was stronger then him, but he challenged him anyway, for the sake of his friends and family. With the help of Gajeel, he won though. She wondered if he had always been so strong, and what made him challenge Laxus in the first place. Sure, friends and family are important, but what about your own life? He must have known that he was going to lose by himself, so why? She just had to know. Not only that, but ever since that day, Levy's heart raced just by thinking of Natsu. She blushed at the sight of him, and she stuttered every time she talked to him. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Maybe she was sick? Or maybe she developed an allergy to Dragon Slayers? Perhaps an allergy to fire? Who knows? But then again, Levy wasn't the only one who was feeling odd.

A certain barmaid at Fairy Tail started developing rather odd feelings for our famous Dragon Slayer. Yup, that's right. Mirajane Strauss, the Demon of Fairy Tail, started to have feelings for Natsu Dragneel. Sure, she always thought the Dragon Slayer was cute, but out of respect for her late sister Lisanna, she never pursued him. But she did drop her hints towards him. Her smiles were always warmer for him, and she always invited him over to stay the night. It was a way for the Strauss family and Natsu to heal. But it was more then that for Mira. His very presence warmed her heart, and he made her remember the good times. But now, Natsu was stronger, and a little more mature..just a little. Now that Natsu is strong enough to beat Laxus(with help), there was a certain aspect of Natsu that caught her attention. Natsu's power. Natsu was always powerful, but she never would have guessed he came along so far in such a short amount of time. He reminded her of herself before she became more docile. The power that Natsu has now started to bring the old Mira back, and she loved that feeling. Mira wants to claim Natsu as her own, but she feared rejection, and she didn't want to disrespect Lisanna's memory. But day by day, she's growing bolder. Maybe the day where she confesses her true feelings for Natsu will come sooner then she thinks.

Now, what of Natsu?

Natsu was still in the Fairy Tail infirmary. He was lucky, that's for sure. He only received a few broken ribs, one broken arm, and was bruised and cut up all over. It certainly sounds like a lot, but others who fought Laxus weren't as lucky, and received much worse then that. Different members of Fairy Tail would stop by and tend to him everyday. It mostly Lucy, Gray, Erza, and even Mira and Levy who would check up on him. Even Gajeel stopped by once or twice, seeing how he already recovered. But Gajeel only stopped by to see if Natsu was ready to settle the score. Natsu did accept his challenge, but only to be intimidated by Erza and Mira into saying no. They did so in their own unique ways. I'm sure you can imagine.

We continue our story exactly one week after the Battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu was laying in an infirmary bed, bored out of his mind. Erza and Mira wouldn't let him out of bed to do anything. Sure he had company from time to time, but Natsu wanted adventure. He wanted to fight someone, but his current situation wouldn't allow it.

_'Man, it soooo boring..' _Natsu thought to himself. He was currently by himself in the infirmary. His eyes wandered the room, in search of something that could entertain him, if only for a moment. His eyes fixated on something after a few minutes of searching. An open window.

_'An open window..that gives me an idea! I can get out of here by jumping out of the window! Take that Erza and Mira!' _Natsu thought to himself. And so, very slowly, or at least, slowly for him, he managed to climb out the window. Luckily for him, the window wasn't very high up. He then made his way to the forest, a place he enjoys going to on a regular basis.

"Man, it feels good to breathe in some fresh air for once. I hate being cooped up in that stupid infirmary!" Natsu said out loud. Unfortunately, his absence didn't go unnoticed.

It was Mira's turn to go check up on Natsu. She was rather excited to see her favorite Dragon Slayer. He was always so happy, and that made her happy. She had made several of Natsu's favorite foods, hoping it would help him recover a little faster. She walked into the infirmary, expecting to see Natsu, but was surprised to find the room empty.

"Natsu?!" she yelled out. She dropped the food she was carrying and ran into the guild's main hall.

"Everyone! Natsu is missing!" Mira screamed, so everyone would hear. And everyone did hear her. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing, and were surprised to find Mira was the source of the yelling. What surprised them even more were the tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

When Levy heard this, her heart stopped for a moment. She, like Mira, was scared. What happened to Natsu? It was then that Master Makarov spoke up.

"Listen up everyone! We are gonna split up and search for Natsu! Look anywhere you think he might be, and bring him back home!" the old master ordered. Everyone practically ran out of the guild hall. There were some who had ideas on where he might be, but two wizards in particular had a feeling they knew exactly where he was. And luckily for them, they were right. Not so lucky for Natsu, he was about to feel the wrath of two of Fairy Tail's strongest women.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are gonna heat up more in the next chapter! Sorry that this one didn't have that much story, it was more to establish the current plot. I'll try and update around Christmas, so stay tuned! OH! Before I forget, I'm deciding to have a little contest. If you can guess the musical instrument I can play, I'll send you a sneak preview of the next chapter. Sounds fair, right? Send me your answers along with a review of this chapter. Your feed back really helps, and is a good motivator, ya know? Well, I hope to see you next time! **

**Chaos Nightwing, signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"If I know Natsu like I think I do, then he has to be here. It's the only place he could want to go to right now." Mirajane said to herself. She was currently on her way to the forest. More specifically, she was on her way to Lisanna's grave. It's the only place Natsu disappears to when he wants to be alone.

"But what could be going through his right now? Why would he want to there now?" Mirajane wondered aloud. It didn't make any sense to her. Natsu should be celebrating, why would he want to remind himself of the past? Lisanna's death had been hard for everyone at Fairy Tail, especially on the Strauss family and Natsu. They were still recovering from the pain that the terrible event had caused. Natsu only visited Lisanna's grave when something was wrong, or when it was the anniversary of her death. So then, why was he here now? What was bothering him so much that he needed to come here? Mira was so caught up in here thoughts that she didn't even realize that she had made it to her destination.

Funny, two years later, and everything still looked the same.

"Natsu! Are you here? Natsu?" Mira called out. Sure enough, Fairy Tail's infamous Salamander came out of the hut with a melancholy expression on his face. He offered her a small smile, and she eagerly returned it with her usual smile.

"Hey Mira, what are you doing here?" he asked, genuinely confused. Mira almost never comes out here. It really confused Natsu as to what she might want here.

"I could ask you the same question Natsu. Why did leave the infirmary? You need to rest you idiot." Mira lectured, her tone, firm. But behind her firm exterior, she, in reality, was very worried about Natsu.

Natsu was silent for a while. Mira stood there, patiently waiting for a response. She could tell something was wrong, but as to what, she couldn't figure it out. The look on Natsu's face was odd. It looked as if he was having some sort of mental argument. Like, he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. Mira's face soon changed to one of worry after Natsu didn't say anything for a while. However, he began speaking.

"I...I'm not strong enough." Natsu started. This caught Mira off guard. She wanted to ask what he meant, but figured it would be better to let him continue.

"I only managed to beat Laxu with Gajeel's help. I...was being beaten. I could barely stand...Laxus fired an attack at me. I couldn't move, and my legs gave way. If it weren't for Gajeel taking that attack for me...I would have died. I'm not strong enough to beat Laxus. I'm not strong enough to protect Fairy Tail or my nakama." Natsu stated. Mira was outright appalled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe Natsu just said that. She couldn' take him feeling sorry for himself. She walked right up to him and slapped him. For a second, the usual fire in his eyes returned, but soon, dulled out again.

"You idiot! Of course you weren't strong enough to take on Laxus on your own! But that's why we're a family. We work together to do the things we can't do on our own. We're there to support each other when we can't stand on our own. If you can't fight, we'll fight for you. That's what it means to be family, and you...are the greatest family anyone could ask for." Mira said. Natsu didn't know what to say. Mira was right, but was he really all that great? He wasn't so sure. He was looking down at the ground for a while now. He finally looked up to say something, but was surprised by what he saw. He noticed tears running down Mira's face.

"Mira, are you okay?" Natsu asked, very worried. Natsu hasn't seen Mira cry for a long time. It's almost been a whole year since the last time he's seen this. Mira just shook her head.

"You idiot...always worrying about others. You could have every bone broken in your body and bleeding out of your head, and you would still come running if any of us were in trouble. It's just one reason why I lo-"

"NATSU!" a voice shouted out, interrupting Mira. Natsu froze when he heard that voice. He recognized that voice anywhere. He looked past MIra to see his impending doom running towards him.

A blaze of red hair, silver armor shining in the sun, and eyes that promised a slow, painful death, charged right at Natsu. Erza Scarlet, Titania, had found Natsu.

"Natus! How dare you worry the guild so much! Who said you could leave the infirmary? For your insolence, you must be punished!" Erza yelled. No doubt about it, she was beyond furious. But, she was actually worried about Natsu. He was like a brother to her, and she owed him her life for saving her at the Tower of Heaven.

"Wait Erza! Please, I won't do it again, I promise!" Natsu pleaded, very scared for his life. Mira just sweatdropped at the situation taking place in front of her. Somethings never change do they? Thoughts of her childhood after Natsu arrived at Fairy Tail soon flooded her head. Natsu and Gray were always fighting, and Erza was always the one breaking up the fights. Mira disapproved, and soon enough, Mira and Erza were fighting, and Natsu and Gray were cowering in the corner. She snapped back to reality when she saw Erza closing in on Natsu, cracking her knuckles as she closed the distance between them. She decided she better speak up, or else Natsu would be looking at an extended stay in the guild's infirmary.

"Ne...Erza, don't you think he's got it bad enough already? Between his injuries and the master's punishment, I think Natsu deserves some slack, don't you?" Mira said sheepishly. Erza paused for a moment, mulling over the idea.

"Hmm...I suppose you're right Mira. Natsu, I'll leave the punishment solely up to the master this time. But, just to make sure you don't try to run again…" Erza left off for a moment, puzzling Natsu. She quickly closed the distance between them and punched Natsu in the gut, _hard_, effectively knocking him out.

"There, much better." Erza said with a sigh of relief, clearly satisfied with her work. She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder, then started walking away towards the guild. Mira just stood there, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oi! Mira, are you coming or not?" Erza called out. Mira snapped back to reality and shook her head. She look at Erza and called back.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" She said. Mira then took a look at Lisanna's grave with a mournful look on her face.

'_I'm sorry Lisanna, but I can't hold these feelings ba_ck _anymore. I know you loved him, but I love him too. I'm so, so sorry. Please, forgive me. I hope you understand.' _Mire thought to herself. She did a quick bow, and then ran off after Erza.

When Mira caught up to Erza, she offered to carry Natsu, but Erza declined, much to Mira's disappointment. It was then, that Mira noticed a small blush and a slight smile on Erza's face. A sly smile appeared on Mira's face, as an idea popped up in her head. She knew exactly how she was going to get Natsu away from Erza.

"Say Erza, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're enjoying carrying Natsu around like that." Mira began. Erza's darkening blush confirmed the idea, and encouraged MIra to keep going.

"Ah! So I'm correct, am I not? Isn't that cute. You know, with Natsu unconscious like that, I'd say that you could do just about anything you want to him and he would never know don't you agree? You know how much of a heavy sleeper he is." Mira said coyly with a devilish smile on her face. Erza looked like she might explode as her face was now a bright red color, almost matching her hair.

'_I could do anything to Natsu right now, couldn't I? I could just….NO! I can't give into temptation...maybe I should give Natsu over to MIra.' _Erza thought to herself. After a few moments of thinking it over, she begrudgingly handed Natsu's limp body over to Mira.

"Arigato, Erza-san!" Mira said gleefully. Mira carried Natsu bridal style, with huge, happy smile on her face. However, Erza had a small frown on her face. The two walked in silence for the rest of the way back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu awoke sometime later, It must have been a few hours since Erza knocked him out, because when he woke up, it was dark outside. He tried sitting up, but noticed there was something keeping him down. He looked up to see Levy, with her hand on his chest, keeping him down. She had a hard look on her face.

"You know, you had everyone really worried." Levy said in a hard tone. Now of course, she did speak for everyone. Everyone in the guild was worried about Natsu. It's not like him just vanish like that. However, she was probably more worried about Natsu then most of the guild. Why? She wasn't sure.

"Yeah...sorry about that Levy. I was just so bored! Do you have any idea what it's like to be cooped up in here all day? I'd rather have Erza teach me all those stupid lessons again! Natsu exclaimed. Levy shook her head, but couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Some things never change.

"Well, be that as it may Natsu, the master is still probably going to punish you." Levy said in a worried tone. Natsu shook his head.

"Yeah I know. I kinda figured he would. But, it was so worth it. Being outside is great!" Natsu said with a bright smile. Levy frowned.

"Does that mean you'll try to leave again?" Levy asked worriedly. But Natsu being Natsu didn't pick up on the fact she was worried, and answered like he would any other time.

"Of course!" Natsu said smiling. Levy didn't say anything for a few minutes. During that time, Natsu's smile started to falter, as he began to realize that he probably said something stupid.

"Hey, Levy...I didn't me-" Natsu attempted to say, but didn't finish. The reason why? He was tackled into the bead.

"You can't leave Natsu! What if you get hurt again, or worse? Fairy Tail needs you! You make this place feel like home Natsu! do you know how worried we all were? Mira was crying! I was so scared..I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you…" Levy cried out, tears rolling down her face.

'_Damn...I did this...I didn't realize I made everyone so upset. I've got to find a way to make it up to everyone. Especially Mira and Levy.' _Natsu thought to himself. He really didn't intend to make anyone worried about him. He just wanted to get some fresh air. Who know that would be such a bad thing?

"Hey, Levy?" Natsu asked gently. Levy looked up, her eyes red from crying, and tears still rolling down her face. The moonlight shining through the window was shining directly on them, highlighting their eyes.

'_Wow, I never realized how beautiful Levy is...wait what? Where did that come from?' _Natsu thought to himself.

'_Natsu...when did you become so...handsome?' _ Levy wondered. After about a minute had passed, Natsu began to speak.

"You know, if you want me to stay so badly, how about you keep me company? It gets so boring in here, and Happy is always leaving to go fishing!" Natsu said, slightly pouting. Levy could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment.

'_Did he just ask me to keep him company? In here? Alone? Natsu is going to be in here for at least another week or so. This could be my chance to...' _Levy's thoughts drifted, and a blush slowly made its way onto to her face.

"S-s-sure Natsu! I'd lo-love t-to." Levy said nervously. Natsu grinned his usual toothy grin.

"Alright! sound's great Levy." Natsu said, smiling brightly. Levy smiled back. She was actually very happy. She was being given the opportunity to spend more time with someone she really cared about.

While Natsu and Levy were both happy about the situation, Natsu's injuries and fatigue soon got the best of him. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms above his head. Levy giggled at his antics, and in response, Natsu while scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe you should get some rest Natsu." Levy suggested. Natsu shook his head in agreement. He would never admit it, but he was exhausted.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Okay! Goodnight Levy, see you tomorrow." Natsu said with a toothy grin. Levy smiled and said the same. She was about to leave, but she decided to do something instead. She gave Natsu a warm hug, and then ran out of the room. Natsu just a blinked a few times in confusion, but then smiled.

"Looks like this will be an interesting week…" Natsu said to himself, himself, his eyes slowly closing as sleep took over. However, a certain bartender heard the whole conversation, and she wasn't very happy about it.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Well anyway, I'm really sorry this took so long to get up. I didn't really know what I wanted to have done in this chapter for a while, and when I did, it took a while to write out. I was super busy during Christmas break, and since I've gotten back to school, its been nothing but work and review for midterms. But enough about my busy life, I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love it if you guys gave me feedback, it helps so much when I'm writing, ya know? Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to congratulate contest winner, fallout-boy97 for correctly guessing that the musical instrument I play is the drums. I do however, have to apologize because I could not get the sneak peak of this chapter to that individual. However, they will get a sneak peak to the next chapter, that I promise. Moving on, I have started another project. It's called "Warming the Heart of a Cold Warrior". If you like Pokemon, I would love if you gave it a look, and tell me what you think. Well, sadly, I must be going now. Read and Review, and I hope to see you guys soon!  
**


End file.
